Because You Live
by zura-zuraei
Summary: Apakah kau tahu arti hidupmu? Itulah pertanyaan yang sering muncul di benak Roxas. Mengapa ia berpikiran seperti itu? Jawabannya hanya ada di "Because You Live" :D


**Disclaimer : **All Kingdom Hearts character (c) Square-Enix

* * *

**BECAUSE YOU LIVE  
**

**.::Chapter 1 – What and Why?::.

* * *

**

_Menurutmu, apa arti 'hidup' bagimu?_

_Apa tujuanmu untuk 'hidup' ?_

_Untuk apa kamu 'hidup' ..._

_... Jika hanya untuk memperoleh kepedihan semata…_

"Hei, ayo bangun! Kalau nggak aku habiskan sarapanmu loh!" Kata seseorang yang membuka jendela mempersilahkan sinar matahari menerangi kamar itu.

Sesaat Roxas merasakan hangatnya matahari dengan sinarnya yang menyilaukan. Dia juga merasa akan mendapatkan _tindihan _kekeluargaan dari orang itu. Refleks, Roxas menendang perut orang tadi sebelum dia mendarat tepat diatas tubuhnya yang langsing itu, "Axel… Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Itu menggelikan."

Pria berambut merah yang merupakan saudara Roxas itu bernama Axel Ignatius. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 3 tahun silam, oleh karena itu, Axel dititipkan di kediaman keluarga Desider.

Axel memegang perutnya yang kesakitan dan mengingatkan saudaranya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, "Ouch! Grrr cepat bangun! Bibi sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita! Adududuh."

Dengan malasnya, Roxas beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil seragamnya, "Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu." Axel menggarukan kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambut blonde saudaranya itu. Roxas yang merasa risih langsung menepis tangan Axel dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

_Membosankan…_

"Selamat pagi Roxas, ini sarapanmu." Roxas yang baru selesai mandi langsung disambut hangat oleh ibunya.

Roxas tersenyum membalas sapaan beliau, "Selamat pagi. Terima kasih bu." Pemuda berambut blonde spiky itu mengambil omelete dan susu coklat hangat untuk disantap.

Dia menyadari ada yang kurang di ruangan tersebut, ya… Axel dan ayahnya tidak hadir untuk menyantap sarapannya. Roxas yang bingung bertanya kepada ibunya dengan nada datar, "Ibu, Axel dan ayah dimana?"

Wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan anak semata wayangnya, "Mereka berangkat lebih awal, sepertinya mereka terburu-buru. Ayo cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan berangkat sekolah." Roxas mengangguk sembari menegak susu coklatnya. Setelah perutnya terisi, dia berpamitan kepada ibunya dan berangkat sekolah.

_Ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*… + …*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

'_Teng Teng Teng.' _ Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Roxas memasuki kelasnya dengan lega mengetahui dia tidak terlambat. Seorang anak hiperaktif berambut coklat spiky menyapa Roxas yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya, "Rokuuu! Coba dengar coba dengar COBA DENGAAAR!"

Teman sekelasnya yang bernama Sora itu berteriak tepat didepan wajah Roxas. Refleks, Roxas memukul wajah Sora dengan tasnya, "Aku mendengarmu Sora… Ada apa?"

Sora memberi tahukan berita yang ia dapat ke _classmate_-nya sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya, "Katanya hari ini bakalan ada anak baru. CEWEK. Namanya… hummm…"

Sebelum mengingat nama murid baru tersebut, guru matematika telah datang dan siap untuk memberi pelajaran pada anak didiknya. Memberi pelajaran atau mengajar? Bagi mereka itu sama saja.

"Sora Coeli! Cepat duduk!" Teriakan guru tersebut memecahkan keheningan kelas. Berkat guru matematika yang bernama Sephiroth Alula, suasana kelas menjadi tegang.

Sora yang kaget dengan guru matematika yang terkenal _killer_ itu langsung menuju mejanya yang berada di belakang tempat Roxas duduk, "I-Iya Pak Sephiroth! Maaf!"

Guru berambut silver yang diikat kuda seperti seorang samurai ini melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Hari ini dikelas ini kedatangan siswi baru, jangan sungkan untuk berkenalan dengannya. Ayo masuk." Pak Sephiroth melihat kearah luar kelas untuk memberi komando pada anak baru tersebut untuk masuk.

Seluruh murid tiba-tiba kaget dan histeris sekaligus terpesona dengan gadis berambut blonde pucat, berkulit putih, bermata biru laut yang menjadi anak baru dikelas mereka. Roxas tidak mempedulikan kegaduhan kelasnya menatap gadis itu dengan bosan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu nak."

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan komando yang dilontarkan oleh guru matematika itu dan segera memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tangan yang gemetaran, "Hum…. Perkenalkan, namaku Namine Caitlya. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Namine tersenyum _innocent_ ke seluruh murid didepannya, hal ini membuat seluruh cowok dikelas _cengo_ terpesona. Kecuali Roxas tentunya.

'_Kayaknya dia bakalan sukses dikelas ini.' _ Pikir Roxas didalam hati.

Pak Sephiroth yang tidak menyukai kebisingan ini langsung menenangkan kelas dengan dinginnya, "Diam. Atau kalian mendapat hukuman dari saya." Kelas yang bising tadi langsung hening dalam sekejap. Guru itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Namine, kamu duduk disana." Namine melihat kursi kosong disebelah gadis berambut merah. Dia tersenyum pada Namine, dan Namine membalas senyumannya.

"Oh iya, Roxas."

Roxas yang sedang melamun langsung merespon panggilan guru killer itu, "Ya pak? Ada apa?"

"Istirahat nanti, kamu temani Namine keliling sekolah. Perkenalkan sekolah ini padanya." Seluruh murid cowok langsung merasa iri pada Roxas, pikiran mereka semua sama, _'Andaikan aku ketua kelas…'_

"Baiklah pak…" Roxas menjawabnya dengan malas, tetapi berusaha tidak memperlihatkannya. Namine tersenyum kepada si ketua kelas, Roxas hanya menatapnya kosong, _'Tebar senyuman huh?Ya ya kamu manis.' _

Kemudian Namine berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk. Gadis yang menjadi _chairmate_-nya langsung memperkenalkan dirinya, "Hai, namaku Kairi Rufina. Panggil aku Kairi saja! Senang berkenalan dengan anak manis sepertimu, Namine!" Namine hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu, pelajaran-pun dimulai.

_Apa artinya sebuah senyuman jika dibalas dengan wajah yang kecut?_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~* … + …*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Apa yang membuatmu terus bertahan?_

_Masalah datang bertubi-tubi…_

_Tak ada manusia yang tegar di dunia ini…_

_Jadi… Untuk apa?_

_Untuk apa 'hidup' didalam dunia yang kejam ini?_

_

* * *

_**Zura says :** Ini fic pertama gw disini. Semoga suka ^^;

Dan seperti yang kalian liat, nama keluarga semua karakter pada aneh-aneh kan? lol. Itu semua dari bahasa latin/Yunani yang gw comot dari google (nyari2 nama latin, eh taunya nemu yang 'agak' pas sama karatkernya).

**Desider** (Roxas) : Kerinduan yang mendalam**  
Ignatius** (Axel) : Berapi-api**  
Coeli** (Sora) : Sky**  
Caitlyn** (Namine) : Bersih, murni**  
Alula** (Sephiroth) : Winged one**  
Rufina** (Kairi) : Berambut merah

Di chapter selanjutnya, ada adegan percintaan antara Sora dan Kairi. Singkat sih ^^; . Tapi fic ini tetap fokus sama Rokunami kok :p. Nantikan kelanjutannya ya! _Review please?_


End file.
